Data centers housing significant numbers of interconnected computing systems have become commonplace, including data centers that are operated by businesses to provide computing resources to customers. Examples of such large-scale systems include online merchants and marketplaces, internet service providers, corporate networks, cloud computing services, web-based hosting services, etc. These entities may maintain computing resources in the form of large numbers of computing devices (e.g., thousands of hosts) that are hosted in geographically diverse locations.
Servers backed by such systems may provide online marketplaces or other electronic commerce systems that offer goods and/or services to consumers over one or more networks. For instance, a software marketplace may provide many different applications or other items of software for purchase by consumers and/or download to client devices. The applications may be provided to the software marketplace by third-party developers. After an approval process in some cases, the applications may be listed on the marketplace such that consumers may find particular applications and initiate download transactions. Different software marketplaces may be aimed at different computing platforms, such as different categories of mobile devices and/or different families of operating systems. An application written for one such platform may not be compatible with devices that implement other platforms.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning “having the potential to”), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning “must”). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to.”